1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for illuminating objects being viewed by a camera. More particularly, this invention relates to an illumination frame for a webcam that illuminates a person or object viewed using a communications device such as a webcam.
2. Description of Related Art
Video conference calls are a common method for people to communicate when the parties are remote and wish to be simultaneously viewed. Online viewing via the internet has grown increasingly popular for social purposes as well. This images and video are commonly acquired through a small video camera on a communications device. Communications devices include desktop computers, laptops, tablets, smartphones, cellular phones, flat screens, televisions and other devices that includes a still or video camera for capturing images to be shared.
It is desirable to appear as attractive and appealing as possible in the images obtained via communications devices. For example, in online chatting or dating sites, a user desires to appear as attractive as possible. However, because these cameras and communications devices are usually not located in a photography studio or other ideal environment, images are not always their clearest and most appealing.
Poor lighting is one of the primary reasons for the poor appearance of images that are viewed from webcams on communications devices. The image is not as accurate and the individual does not appear as attractive as they otherwise would in person. Proper lighting ensures an aesthetically pleasing appearance of an individual's face.
Those skilled in the art of the motion picture and/or photography industries will appreciate that lighting of an object or person being viewed may be difficult and have developed complex methods of illuminating their subject matter. However, such elaborate lighting fixtures are impractical for use with a webcam on a communications device. Using a simple bright light may be uncomfortable for the person being viewed.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide proper lighting for users that are viewed through a webcam to ensure that they appear aesthetically pleasing. It is therefore desirable to provide a system and method for applying light to an object or person being viewed that effectively improves its appearance without be uncomfortable.